Jesse and beca
by Robin2001
Summary: <html><head></head>We'll everything is not right in Beca's world when she finds out she is pregnant. is she really ready for a child? what will happen?</html>
1. Surprise

I woke up with a sudden urge to vomit I ran to the bathroom and let it all go. I looked under the counter were the extra toilet Paper that I was saving. when I opened the door I saw the pregnancy test I had been keeping until I wanted to know. I had pretty much assumed that I was but I just wanted to see. I was staying at jesse's house but he was still asleep. We recently decided to stop using protection he thought that if I got pregnant it wouldn't be so bad. Jesse was like that he has always wanted to be a dad no matter what. I just didn't expect to get pregnant this fast we only stopped using protection two weeks ago. I opened the box pulled the three test out and starred at them what would I do I got pregnant Jesse would be so happy but I just got my life started I am the captain of the Bella's what would I do. A lot of things went throw my Mind. Then I just waited for it to be a minute...positive...positive...positive..shit I said under my breath I walked out of the bathroom test in my hands. I put them on Jesse bedside table. I went to the kitchen and made some Carmel coffee Jesse favorite I had to act happy for Jesse if he knew I had mixed feelings he would blame it on him self. I went back in to the bedroom and sat on my side of the bed waiting for Jesse to wake up I am a heavy sleeper but Jesse is even heavier of a sleeper. I taped of his shoulder nothing but a roll over I even tired moving him but nothing. Soon I straddled out on top of him moved my hand down his stomach to his underwear I put my hand on his penis and he jumped .

"Beca what the hell"he said

"I am so sorry" i said leaning in kissing him

Then he gently kissed me back

"What's wrong" he asked noticing something bothered me

"That easy to tell uh" I said

Ya what is it he said looking at his bedside table to see what time it was then he noticed the test what are those he said sitting up a little taking one and starring at it then he looked a me then back down then me and so on. Soon he said is it positive I shook my head yes he jumped in excitement really he said I shook my head again yes I whispered. Is that what what making you upset he said

No I said

Ya it is he said

Jesse POV

Even though she wants everyone to think she's a bad ass she's really tender inside. Beca is the kind of girl who wants to be protected and wants to know every things okay so when she acted like that when we found out that she was pregnant. I knew it was only because she's scared that she won't be able to take care of our children. So I comforted her in my arms and I said everything is going to be okay and we are going to be great parents.

Beca POV

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my annoying ring tone it was Chloe

How dare you not tell me

What tell you what? I said think to my self I am going to drop kick her for waking me up so early

Um hello? Your baby? She said

Jesse! I said between my gritted teeth

Oh you didn't want me to know? She said

Um...NO! I said

Obviously Jesse had told everyone including my friend

Jesse I screamed

Yeah...? He said

Why would you tell everyone

Well why not he said

Ever heard of privacy I said

We'll were going to wait until we came home with baby

No of course not just not now either

Fine I won't tell anyone else

good i said

?Um so ya this is my first chapter I know it's a little short but please just give it a chance if you did like just please leave a comment review what ever you call it. And if you did like it favorite this story please?


	2. Doctors

I wish I could say every thing was peaches and cream from there but I wasn't vomiting became part of my daily Schedule and I was even worse when Jesse wasn't there after a night of being curled at the bottom of the toilet I walked in to the kitchen not felling partially hungry I went ahead and grabbed some cereal my back was hurting so I went to the couch and finished my cereal next thing I know I felt nauseous again. I felt so bad I was crying I just want Jesse I whispered to my self so I picked up my phone and called Jesse

Jesse POV

My phone started ringing at the trebles rehearsals it was from beca. Beca was about four months pregnant and she was constantly throwing up and I was constantly worried for her when I heard her on the phone.

Hey becs are you ok?

No I am not nerd I miss you she said crying

Hey why are you crying Its okay I am coming home

No nerd I don't want you to stop just because of me she said still crying

No I am coming home I said

Fine she said

Guys I have to go now. dude you can't one of the guy said we need your help stay. I can't it's beca what's wrong with her one of the guys said nothing I just got to go he said leaving? I couldn't find my key but then I checked my back pocket and there they were I quickly unlocked the door to find beca asleep on the couch I picked her up and brought her in the bedroom and payed her down and sat next to her until she woke up.

Hey sleepy head I said

Hey I'm so sorry she said looking guilty

No it's okay

No I made you leave practice she said

It wasn't your choice I said

Ya but if I won't have called you could be living your life

Hey I wanna be here for you

It's just I fell like me and this baby are getting in the way she said starting to tear up

Babe listen we chose to stop using protection and I was a big part to that

I know but...

But nothing I love you I said hugging and kissing her

Beca's POV

Today were supposed to be going to the doctors today. Jesse is super excited to see the baby and to find out if it's a boy or a girl. I am pretty excited too I kind of want a boy. You know what take that back I don't care I'm just going to love it no matter what. Jesse really doesn't care ether he wants a little boy because he can be his little mini me and he can teach him to play sports and mainly so he can become a little treble. But he wants a girl so she can be a little daddy's girl. Its the first doctors appointment but the thing is that there is so much to be worried about. At first I was really worried about this baby but now I just love it so now I feel I need to protect it.

Relax,beca. the baby is fine.

Sure...I said still worried

This wasn't like me at all. Stay cool beca! stay cool!

I just...really don't like doctors appointments I said

Doctor appointment usually mean the flu and sprained ankles and Laryngitis and old celebrity magazines. Trust me, I didn't want to go there.

Jesse chuckled. You're just like a little kid.

I roll my eyes as he plants a kiss on my cheek

I'm glad you could take the day off today i said smiling

Me,too I'll have to admit,though, it is easy to get a day of when we work for Luke. He said

Ya you got to love him I said laughing

We parked the car and got out

Do you need any help? Jesse said from the other side of the car

I glared at him am I really that huge I am only four mouths?

No, no I just didn't want you falling and getting hurt. He said

I smiled at him. He's just trying to help. I don't know why I lashed out on him like that

Now it was time for the worst part: the waiting room

All of the other woman around me were bigger and most of them were older. I was probably the only twenty one year in there.

Is it your mother or your sister. The lady next to me asked

Huh? I asked

Who's expecting the baby? She asked

Um? I said bitting my lip

Kate Michaels, the doctor will see you now. the nurse said

The woman next to me got up and followed her into the back

I told you you weren't that huge. Jess said

I smiled

He picked up a parenting magazine

Really? I said

He shrugged

I picked up a fit pregnancy magazine, just so I'd stop squirming because of the long wait.

Beca Swanson, the doctor will see you now. The same nurse said

Jess squeezed my hand as we got up together

We head back to the room

It smells like cleaner and Medicine. That's exactly what I remembered from past experiences at doctor's offices.

The nurse makes me lay down on a huge chair. The doctor soon comes in.

Hi. My name is Rachel sanders, you must be the Swanson's. She said

Yes I said

So, how have thing been? She said

Fine, just a little dizzy and nauseous on occasion. I said

Luckily for you, that's totally normal. How about cravings?

Um, considering I can only hold down cereal , so both yes and no i said giggling

Okay. Seems like everything's running smoothly. So are you ready to the ultrasound she says doodling on her note pad

Jesse and I look at each other and smile yes please we say

Alright then Renee! Dr. Sanders calls for a nurse

Yes m'aam nurse Renee asks

Get the ultrasound stuff ready. She said

About two minutes later we were looking at a screen when

Did y'all know y'all are having twins the nurse said

Wait what Jess said really

I just kind of set there in shock

Yes right there you see two beating heart and if you listen to the sound all of y'all's hearts together. The nurse said

WOW! Jess said surprised

Would y'all like to know the genders

Yes Jesse said looking at me smiling

I smiled back

We'll this is a boy right here and this one right here is a girl she said smiling Jess just looked at me excitement in his eyes I was scared but excited at the same time.

3 So this is my second chapter I really enjoyed making it and I hope you will enjoy it to thx for taking the time to read it would help if you left your review thanks!


	3. Worries and planning

We came home with the printed versions of the ultrasounds.

It was the first pictures if our son and daughter.

"I can already tell are children is going to be beautiful. I know that this baby's will look just like you". Jesse said

"Please Jesse" I said

"It's true, I know"

I yawned

"I am so tried from staying up all night worrying-" I said

"You got to stop doing that beca" Jesse interrupted me

" and puking but I'd like to stop doing that to"I said

"Sorry becs"

"It alright" I said

"You can sleep, if you want." Jess said

"I'd love to but maybe we could eat something first, Popcorn"?

"That the one thing I can make" Jess said excited

"Why don't we watch a movie"?

He looked at me like aliens had sucked out my brains

"Who are you, and what did you do with my girlfriend"?

"No I'm serious. Whatever movie you want." I said giggling

"The breakfast club!" He said so excited

"Sure" I replied

"Begging to end" he continued

"Yep"

We curled up on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn later and watched the movie. I'll be honest I thoroughly enjoyed it.

Again? He asked after the movie was over

I smiled "sure"

Then I snuggled up next to him and fell asleep

I woke up oh the couch gasping. Nightmares

"Beca? You okay?" Jess said worried

"Yeah, fine" I said, trying to keep my composer

"You don't mean it" he said

"I had a bad dream okay" I snapped

"What time is it? What happened? I asked

" it's only six. You fell asleep on the couch the second time around when we were watching the breakfast club" he said

"Oh" I said

"Do you want to talk about the dream"? He asked, running his fingers through my hair, trying to calm me down

I looked at him sadly. "Don't tell."

"Promise."

I look at my feet. " let's just say the baby wasn't okay." I said quickly

"You're just nervous. Everything's fine. Really, I promise you, beca. Everything okay." He repeated to me

He hugged me as I sobbed. What's wrong with me?

No one can make me cry, unless something's terribly wrong.

Maybe Chloe was right about me going soft.

Maybe I was doing the crying for the baby inside me

Hey it's okay Jesse said once he had wiped the finally tear from my face.

Whenever the nightmare would come back, Jesse would pull me in close and comfort me, as always, being the best boyfriend ever . And It would all feel better.

The problem was the whole morning sickness thing

Every morning it would tip toe to the bathroom.

Just remember to puck your guts out quietly, beca. Anyway,As the week progressed Jesse's excitement only grew. He bought something for the baby's every day. If it wasn't a onesie, it was a teddy bear, or a cute blanket, pair of baby booties and matching hat. I thought It was the cutest thing ever and I even got really exited, even if I was a little bit over the top. If he wasn't buying enough tiny socks he was trying to engage me in a convo about names and how to get ready for our babies.

"What do you think of this one?" Jesse held out yet another paint chip. This one was perhaps the hundredth shade of yellow I had seen in the last few weeks. I am pretty sure the guy at Sherwin-Williams knew Jess by name now.

"It's nice" beca said genuinely before sticking her nose back into her magazine. Jesse had teased her about the subscription to parenting magazine seeing as she was supposed to be a badass, but hey she liked the articles

"You've said that to every color becs, work with me here. I'm just trying to pick something neutral and cute."

"We'll, they're all nice. I guess I like the light blue the best." I said giggling

"Ya you right" he said smiling

So that's my third chapter I hope you liked it and thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and thank you so much 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect

For leaving you support! :)


End file.
